1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a headrest assembly for a seat, and more particularly to a headrest assembly for a child seat, in which a headrest plate is adjustable in height and inclination angle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional child swing typically includes a support frame, and a seat disposed pivotally on the support frame. When a child sits on the seat of such a child swing disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,033 and US Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0128485, the head of the child rests on a backrest of the seat, thereby imparting a feeling of discomfort to the child.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,294 discloses a child car safety seat including a height-adjustable headrest that is movable upwardly and downwardly relative to a seat back. However, since the inclination angle of the height-adjustable headrest is not adjustable, the headrest is not suitable for a child seat.